


We made a mess

by Amelia209



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, F/F, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia209/pseuds/Amelia209
Summary: What happens in the evidence locker when alcohol and four drink Amy is involved
Relationships: Gina Linetti & Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	We made a mess

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally from the fan fiction website

Oh, my god! We are so doomed!"

It was 4:00 at the 99th Precinct, and Amy, Rosa, and Gina were in the evidence locker, which was now utterly and completely destroyed and covered in whipped cream. They had been tasked by Captain Holt to clean it up. Ironic, since it now resembled the impact site of a pastry meteorite.

"Gina, what the hell did you do?" Rosa growled.

"I read an article online that if you hold a can of whipped cream over a flame it turns it into the ultimate cleaning product!" Gina replied. "If you wanna blame anyone, blame that bitch who posted it!"

"Gina, everyone knows that you shouldn't believe everything you read on the internet!" Amy exclaimed. "Even Hitchcock and Scully know it, and they didn't know coconuts existed until two months ago! Ohh, Captain Holt's gonna kill us!"

"Calm yourself, Amy. Momma Gina's got a plan."

"Oh, this should be hilarious." Rosa muttered.

"It's simple," Gina explained, "all we have to do is make sure that no one comes in here for the next few hours, then we stay at night and clean it all up before anyone notices."

"Gina, that's so stupid!" Rosa exclaimed. "How are we supposed to keep everyone out of here until they go home?"

"We'll just say Boyle is fermenting something weird in here."

"But then how do we keep Charles out?" Amy asked.

"He's fermenting so many things, he can't keep track of where he put them all. I still have three jars of butter at my place from when he and I were banging, and I'm still finding more."

While it wasn't a great plan, it was the only one they had. So, after making sure everyone had gone home for the day, the three girls sneaked into the evidence locker again, this time with non-dessert based cleaning supplies.

"Man, this is going to be so dull!" Rosa complained.

"You underestimate my powers of fun-bringing." Gina replied, pulling two bottles of vodka out of her bag. "Ta-daa!"

"Gina, we can't clean while drunk!" Amy replied.

"I think what you meant to say is we shouldn'tclean while drunk. That just makes it more fun!"

"She's right, Santiago. Drinking would make it more fun." Rosa took one of the bottles and Gina handed her a shot glass.

"Come on, Ames!" Gina said, pouring some vodka into a glass of her own. "Let's turn this cleaning party into a drinking party!"

Amy rolled her eyes, but took a glass as well. "Fine, but I'm on a two drink limit tonight. Got it?"

Two drinks, and two more drinks, later, the girls weren't even close to finishing cleaning the room. "Goddamnit! Why is this taking so long?" Rosa complained.

"I think the whipped cream has officially bonded with the room. They are one now." Gina replied, trying to scrub one of the evidence boxes.

Meanwhile, Amy was giggling in one corner of the room. "Hey, Gina, check this out." She reached into one of the evidence boxes and pulled out two pairs of scissors. She then opened them up and started bumping their inside edges together. "Get it?"

"Aw, crap! She's Four Drink Amy!" Rosa said.

"Who cares?" Gina said. "Four Drink Amy is way more fun than regular Amy."

"Hell yeah, you sexy thang!" Amy drunkenly slurred, pushing Gina over into a small pile of whipped cream.

"Hey! You just ruined my sweater, you drunk, perverted bitch!"

"Why don't you take it off then?" Amy asked, bending down and pulling Gina's sweater off for her.

"Hey! What the hell, man?!" Gina exclaimed, covering her braless chest.

"Ooo, you're not wearing a braaa." Amy said, pulling Gina's arms off of her breasts. "Wow, you got some sexy boobs, Gina!"

"Gina, give Amy another drink," Rosa said, "she's starting to get weird."

Gina pulled her arms free from Amy and got up, covering her chest again. "Yeah. Hey, Amy, you want another drink?"

Amy got up and walked over to Gina. "I want another you!" She said, pulling Gina in and kissing her passionately.

"Whoa, Amy, what the fuck are you doing?" Rosa exclaimed, pulling her off of Gina. "Gina, are you okay?"

"More than okay!" Gina exclaimed, walking back over to Amy and kissing her again. "Get that pantsuit off, Santiago! We're gonna turn this drinking party into a fucking party!"

As the two of them took their clothes off, Rosa moved for the door. "This is getting too weird." She said, trying to open the door. "What the fuck? Who locked the door?!"

Meanwhile, Amy was playing with Gina's "sexy boobs," licking and sucking on her nipples. "Oh, fuck, Ames! That feels so good!"

"Tastes good too, you sexy beast!" Amy slurred. "Let's see what the rest of you tastes like." Amy slowly slipped Gina out of her pants and underwear. "A thong? Niiice."

"Just shut up and start licking!" Amy kissed Gina all the way down to her wet, dripping pussy, finally moving in with her tongue. "Ohhhh, God! How did you get so good at this?" Gina moaned.

"I took a seminar." Amy kept licking, tasting every inch of Gina's womanhood. Gina pinched her nipples and moaned even louder.

"Ahhhh, fuck! I'm getting so close!" She moaned.

"This getting you any closer?" Amy asked, sticking her finger deep in Gina's asshole.

"AHHHHHH, FUUUUUUCK!" Gina screamed, climaxing as Amy lapped up as much of her juice as she could.

"Mmm. You taste goooood."

"Guys, can you stop? You're freaking me out!" Rosa exclaimed.

"Hey, Gina, remember those scissors?" Amy asked suggestively.

Gina smiled. "Let's do it!" Amy sat up and opened her legs. Gina slid in, pressing her pussy up against Amy's. The two of them rubbed and bumped their clits together, letting wave after wave of pleasure sweep over them.

"Oh, God! This is amazing!" Amy moaned.

Meanwhile, Rosa couldn't contain herself anymore. "Screw it," she muttered, "it's too hot!" Rosa dropped her pants and leaned against one of the shelves, masturbating like crazy.

"Hey, Gina," Amy panted, "check out Rosa."

"Let's give her a show!" Gina said.

The two of them kept tribbing while Rosa kept fingering herself. She reached under her shirt with her free hand to rub her nipples too.

"Keep going, Gina!" Amy moaned. "I'm about to cum!"

"Me too!" Gina grunted.

"Me too!" Rosa added.

"Amy, I've already came, so why don't I give you an extra treat?" Gina purred, flipping Amy over and spreading her butt cheeks. "Mmm," Gina purred, eyeing Amy's asshole, "looks delicious!" She moved in, tracing her tongue all around the edge of it, then licking the inside of it, slathering every inch with her tongue.

"Ohhhh, Gina!" Amy moaned. "Don't stop! Rosa's going nuts!"

Rosa just couldn't stop masturbating. She wanted to, but she just couldn't control herself. "Amy, get over here!" She panted. "I want to squirt all over you!"

Amy obeyed, crawling over and getting on her knees in front of Rosa. "Give it to me!"

Rosa let loose, screaming in pleasure as she covered Amy in liquid. when she was done, she slowly sank down, panting like a dog.

Amy started licking herself clean. "Mmm. Gina, wanna help me out?"

"Fuck yeah!" Gina came over, licking Amy all over to get Rosa's juices off of her. When she was clean, she moved down to Amy's pussy.

"Oh yeah!" Amy moaned. "Keep licking! I'm gonna… Gonna… AHHHHHH!"

Amy squirted into Gina's mouth. When she pulled back, Gina's lips were dripping with Amy's fluids. Gina licked her lips. "Mmm. Tastes just as good as I thought it would."

The three girls started getting dressed again, since the night squad was about to show up. The door had somehow gotten unlocked, so they left after they had their clothes on. "You know," Rosa said, "we never did clean up the evidence locker."

"Who cares? We can just do it tomorrow." Amy replied, still drunk.

"Or," Gina suggested, "we could blame it on Hitchcock and Scully and spend tomorrow night doing what we just did some more."

The three of them all agreed that was the best idea.

…

"Charles, you are a genius!" Jake exclaimed, coming out of his hiding place in the evidence locker.

Boyle popped out of a rather large box of evidence. "Awesome, wasn't it?" He replied.

"Oh, yeah! I got it all on video! How did you know those three would spend the whole night having sex?"

"I already knew Gina was bi from when she suggested we have a threeway with Rosa. And I caught Amy looking at Gina's butt last week, and Rosa doing that to Amy the day after. I figured, room full of whipped cream plus alcohol plus three girls who all had crushes on each other had to lead to sex!"

"You are an excellent detective, sir."

"Well, it was your idea to lock the door when Rosa started freaking out. That was pretty brilliant, my friend."

Jake took out his video camera and looked back at some of the footage. "So, what do we do with this now?"

"I don't know," Charles replied, "but I'm sure we'll think of something."


End file.
